Devaneio
by Lady Potter-Nott
Summary: As melhores coisas da vida acontecem quando menos se espera.


**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J.K. Rowling e todos os seus afiliados.

* * *

_"Sempre há um motivo_

_Para não se sentir bom o bastante,_

_E é difícil no fim do dia."_

~ Sarah McLachlan

* * *

_**Devaneio.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**1.**_

Dorea mal havia acordado e já corria para o banheiro, debruçando-se sobre o sanitário e expelindo tudo o que havia ingerido no dia anterior.

Com dedos trêmulos afastou fios louros de seu rosto, pondo-os atrás de sua orelha, mal registrando os dedos calejados de Charlus segurando graciosamente o resto de seu cabelo quando uma nova onda de náuseas a fez se inclinar mais uma vez à direção do sanitário.

_**2.**_

Havia ponderado aquela alternativa, _é claro que tinha._ Por quase uma semana teve enjoos quando acordava, e por mais que quisesse acreditar, sabia que tinha de encarar os fatos reais.

O seu marido, Charlus Potter, já estava com quarenta anos, e ela também não estava muito mais nova; a sua família, os Black, eram conhecidos pela grande taxa de incesto, o que causava uma maior dificuldade para as mulheres Black engravidarem; e Dorea havia tomado chá com Isis Parkinson na semana passada, descobrindo mais tarde que Isis estivera com um forte resfriado e teve de ir ao St. Mungus — talvez fosse aquilo. Dorea não tinha o corpo muito forte, conseguindo adoecer com facilidade.

Ela, como qualquer outra dama puro-sangue, tinha o dever de dar um herdeiro ao seu marido para poder continuar a linhagem, mas apesar de todas as tentativas, nenhuma resultou em sucesso.

Era frustrante. Todas as suas amigas e outras damas puros-sangues com quem mantinha contato já haviam dado a luz ao menos uma vez, todavia a linha Potter parecia que não ia continuar.

**_3._**

Charlus dissera que não tinha problemas, mas Dorea sabia que no fundo ele ansiava por um herdeiro.

Naqueles mais de vinte anos de matrimônio, ela sabia que cada vez que estivera enjoada ou um pouco doente, Charlus estaria torcendo pela confirmação de uma gravidez. Os anos passavam, mas a esperança do Potter nunca acabou, o que fazia com que Dorea se culpasse ainda mais.

Ele era um bom homem; era gentil, educado, respeitoso e seguia a maior parte das tradições puro-sangue. Muitas vezes até parecia perfeito — obviamente tirando a parte de que era um grifinório.

Sabia que ele seria um bom pai: a nascida Black imaginava que seria ele quem mais mimaria o herdeiro Potter.

**_4._**

"Charlus, eu... eu não estou bem...".

Uma dor de cabeça monstruosa havia se instalado e ela estava mais cansada do que o normal. Talvez devesse ter seguido o conselho de seu marido e ter ido antes ao St. Mungus, mas o orgulho Black a impediu, já que fazia anos que tivera de ir a um curandeiro por causa de uma gripe.

Havia passado uma parte da manhã lendo em sua biblioteca, tendo cancelado o encontro com uma de suas amigas por causa da fadiga; depois tinha ido cochilar durante algum tempo, na expectativa de que se livrasse — ou ao menos diminuísse — da dor de cabeça e do cansaço. Conseguira em parte, já que, com o passar das horas, ambas voltaram.

Charlus franziu a testa e olhou preocupado para a sua esposa. "Dorea? O que houve? O que você está sentindo?"

"Você estava certo, é melhor irmos ao St. Mungus," respondeu a nascida Black.

Charlus não hesitou nem um segundo, assentindo com a cabeça e ligando a Rede de Flú.

**_5._**

Por mais que tivesse imaginado aquela cena diversas vezes, Dorea não sabia como reagir. O curandeiro já havia saído do quarto onde ela estava, e provavelmente estaria informando Charlus do ocorrido.

Sentia-se em choque, definitivamente tendo sido pega de surpresa. Ela tinha esperado _tanto_ tempo por aquilo... Há tantos anos que ansiava escutar aquelas notícias... E agora iria acontecer. Ela finalmente daria um filho para Charlus e eles seriam uma família... _Ela seria mãe_.

"Dorea? Querida?"

A voz de Charlus a tirou de seus devaneios, fazendo Dorea virar o rosto para encontrar o seu olhar. Ele tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e a observava apreensivo, como se esperasse o seu próximo movimento.

Os olhos da nascida Black encheram-se de lágrimas e permitiu-se derramá-las — ela estava _tão_ feliz — antes de Charlus atravessar o quarto em rápidas passadas e tê-la em seus braços, onde ela finalmente abriu um enorme sorriso que combinou com o do Potter.

"Finalmente... Depois de... de todos esses anos...".

**_6._**

Naquele quarto privado do St. Mungus (uma das vantagens de ser membro de uma família antiga e possuir grande influência), Charlus Potter podia ser considerado o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Afinal, como não poderia ser? Tinha uma bela esposa que esteve por anos ao seu lado, sempre lhe apoiando e o amando, e agora havia acabado de lhe dar um filho.

_Filho_.

Charlus sabia que sempre faria o possível para proteger sua esposa e aquele pequenino bruxo que dormia em seus braços.

* * *

Datas: Charlus Potter (nascimento) – 19 de janeiro de 1919

Dorea Black (nascimento) – 27 de agosto 1920

Casamento – Meados de 1937/38

James Potter (nascimento) – 27 de março 1960

* * *

**N.A.:** Meu único OTP que é canon, yay! É pequeno, mas é apenas uma "introdução" para as próximas Dorea/Charlus que irão vir :)

Qualquer erro é só avisar.


End file.
